¿La Funda de mi Espada? Misao!
by smcg2
Summary: El Prologo de la historia, una de sus protagonistas nos cuenta como terminaron las cosas, final inesperado
1. El ataque

¿LA FUNDA DE MI ESPADA? MISAO!!!  
  
Bueno, comencemos, los personajes de Samurai X no me pertenecen, esta historia fue hecha con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro, solo fue algo que se me ocurrió un día, después de leer tantos y tantos fics, que creo que ya me encontraba en uno de ellos, así que comienzo.  
  
Por:  
  
Smcg2  
  
Capitulo I  
  
Era un día normal, como cualquier otro en el Aoiya. Todos sus ocupantes estaban entretenidos con los quehaceres domésticos normales y comunes que se presentan en un día tan normal, sin embargo, había una persona que no estaba TAN normal esa mañana, ya que tenía muchas cosas en su pequeña cabecita. Parecía mentira que ya hubiesen pasado los años desde el terrible acontecimiento en que Kyoto casi era destruida por Makoto Shishio, y luego lo que sucedió en Tokio cuando Yukishiro Einishi trato de destruir a Himura Kenshin al hacerle pensar que Kamiya Kaoru estaba muerta, pero bueno, eso había quedado en el pasado, ahora las cosas habían cambiado mucho, ya que todos habían crecido, en especial Misao, quien a los 18 años era una mujer en el sentido pleno de la palabra, y no solo eso, también había madurado mucho, ya no comportándose como una niña, sino siendo una persona totalmente responsable de sus actos, siendo la orgullosa Okashira de los Oniwabanshuu, tanto había cambiado que en el Aoiya estaban sorprendidos de que creciera tanto y tan rápido, incluso el mismo Aoshi Shinomori, realmente estaban orgullosos de ella, sin embargo ella tenia otras cosas en mente.  
  
Misao: (pensando) hoy hablare con el señor Aoshi, si, hoy será.  
  
Mientras tanto, terminaba con sus quehaceres diarios y se dispuso a preparar el te para su querido señor Aoshi y llevárselo al templo donde el siempre meditaba por las tardes (y las mañanas, y los mediodía, y las noches, etc., etc., etc.). Misao estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que alguien la seguía, ya que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, los cuales eran mas importantes para ella en ese momento que otra cosa que pudiera surgir, al terminar el sendero y estar a punto de entrar en el templo, se dio cuenta que su señor Aoshi no se encontraba cerca, le extraño mucho y fue a buscarlos.  
  
Misao: Señor Aoshi, ¿Dónde esta? (pensando) donde se habrá ido, el nunca deja su meditación de la tarde Asi como así a menos que.  
  
Misao no había terminado su pensamiento cuando se dio cuenta que estaba rodeada por no menos de 10 hombres.  
  
Hombre 1: Pero miren lo que encontramos, si es una linda jovencita  
  
Hombre 2: Si ¿Qué hace una linda jovencita como tu por estos lugares?¿no te ha dicho tu papa que es muy peligroso andar solita?  
  
Misao: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?¡que han hecho con el señor Aoshi!  
  
Hombre 1: Asi que tú conoces a el Okashira de los Oniwabanshuu, Shinomori Aoshi.  
  
El primer hombre, que parecía el líder, se acercó peligrosamente a Misao, ella en seguida se puso en guardia.  
  
Hombre 1: Y dime, lindura, ¿de donde lo conoces?  
  
Misao pensaba en que estos hombres aun no habían logrado localizar al señor Aoshi, si no no estarían preguntando por el, así que no les iba a dar mas información que la que le conviniera a ella  
  
Misao: Eso no le interesa, díganme, ¿Donde lo tienen?¿que han hecho con el?¿quienes son ustedes?  
  
Hombre 1: veo que no podremos sacarte información por las buenas, así que será por las malas, considerando tus ropas, debes ser una Oniwabanshuu ¿o me equivoco?  
  
Misao no se dejo intimidar por las palabras de ese hombre, sencillamente no respondió y se mantuvo tranquila todo el tiempo, siempre en guardia, esperando el momento en que comenzaran a atacar, ya mentalmente estaba planificando estrategias para poder vencer a los diez hombres, seria difícil, pero no imposible y ella demostraría lo fuerte y ágil que se había vuelto al pasar de los años.  
  
El hombre, al no obtener respuesta alguna, sencillamente hizo una señal con la mano y los hombres restantes comenzaron a atacar a Misao, quien se defendía muy bien, a pesar de tener que luchar con 9 hombres a la vez, sin embargo, en varias ocasiones dos de ellos le habían hecho cortes, aunque superficiales, sangraban mucho y esa era una de las causas por la que se sentía débil la otra era el tiempo que llevaba defendiéndose, ya tenia luchando aproximadamente 40 minutos y había dejado inconscientes a 7 de ellos, sin embargo, aun faltaban dos y el que parecía el líder, de repente el líder intervino.  
  
Hombre 1: ¡ALTO! (ella es muy buena) es hora de que yo la acabe pronto (así podré ver mejor sus habilidades, ya que solo se defiende, ¿Por qué no atacara?)  
  
Misao solo respiro profundamente y volvió a ponerse en guardia, esperando el ataque de aquel hombre.  
  
Hombre 1: Mira, mujer, tendrás que hacer algo más que defenderte si no quieres que yo te mate de una vez por todas, te lo advierto, no tendré misericordia de ti, así seas mujer, el enemigo es siempre el enemigo y yo tengo ordenes de acabar con el Okashira de los Oniwabanshuu, y tu no me lo impedirás muchachita.  
  
Misao se sorprendió por la velocidad del hombre en un instante su posición de defensa fue penetrada dejándole un corte significativo a un costado, que comenzó a sangrar profusamente, además de un golpe que recibió por la espalda que la hizo perder el aire y tambalearse, sin embargo se dio fuerzas a si misma y se obligo a permanecer de pie.  
  
Misao: (Rayos, me esta obligando a pelear, quiere ver las técnicas de los Oniwabanshuu, si lo que quiere es acabar con ellos.. No, no me dejare vencer tan fácil y no le mostrare las técnicas que poseemos, no dejare que vaya contra el señor Aoshi y contra mi familia, no lo permitiré).  
  
Misao seguía defendiéndose, ahora con más ahínco, pese a la gran perdida de sangre y fuerzas, era increíble como se defendía de ese hombre mientras los otros dos la veían, preguntándose de donde había sacado fuerzas para continuar, si ellos la dejaron tan agotada que cualquier persona normal (mas aun una mujer) ya hubiera desmayado, sin embargo, allí estaba ella, defendiendo lo mas valioso que tenia, su familia.  
  
Misao: (No resistiré por mucho tiempo, ¿Dónde estará el señor Aoshi?¿estará bien? Por favor, kami, que este bien, que mi familia este bien.)  
  
Aunque Misao se defendía de forma extraordinaria ya sus fuerzas estaban al limite y eso lo podía ver el líder de los atacantes, sin embargo, aunque ninguno de los allí presentes se había percatado, una sombra veía toda la batalla oculto por la oscuridad del anochecer, sin que nadie hubiese notado su presencia.  
  
Hombre Oculto: (Vaya, Misao-dono ha mejorado de forma extraordinaria su técnica, sin embargo, no aguantará por mucho tiempo).  
  
Casi al mismo tiempo, observo, como, efectivamente la joven mujer, cayo al piso de rodillas, victima del agotamiento y la perdida de sangre tras un golpe que le proporcionó el hombre en la rodilla izquierda, adolorida, agotada y a punto de desmayarse, esperaba ya su fin, cuando el hombre oculto salio y se planto entre Misao y el Líder de los atacantes.  
  
Hombre Oculto: Ya basta, no dejaré que lastime más a esta mujer.  
  
Misao: (casi en un susurro) Aoshi-sama.  
  
-------------------------------........-------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Bueno, ya termine esta primera parte, espero que este fic no se haga muy largo, realmente planeo hacerlo muy corto (solo unos 4 o 5 capítulos), es que, no soy muy buena escribiendo (je,je,je,je), bueno, comentarios o reviews, por favor dejarlos aquí, si tienen correo, pueden anotarlo y así podré enviarles respuesta.  
  
Bueno, eso es todo, ¿adelanto para el próximo capítulo?, esta bien, pero no mucho, solo les diré que no es precisamente Aoshi-sama quien rescata a Misao, ¿no se imaginan quien puede ser?, otro dato, es un conocido de hace 4 años, no les digo mas o terminaré contando todo el próximo capitulo, nos vemos.  
  
P.D.: Por cierto, cuando están las frases entre paréntesis es porque están pensando, si es que no lo mencioné antes. Ahora si, nos vemos. 


	2. Mi familia

¿LA FUNDA DE MI ESPADA? MISAO!!!  
  
Bueno, comencemos, los personajes de Samurai X no me pertenecen (bla, bla, bla), esta historia fue hecha con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro (bla, bla, bla)  
  
  
  
Capitulo Anterior:  
  
Hombre Oculto: (Vaya, Misao-dono ha mejorado de forma extraordinaria su técnica, sin embargo, no aguantará por mucho tiempo).  
  
Casi al mismo tiempo, observo, como, efectivamente la joven mujer, cayo al piso de rodillas, victima del agotamiento y la perdida de sangre tras un golpe que le proporcionó el hombre en la rodilla izquierda, adolorida, agotada y a punto de desmayarse, esperaba ya su fin, cuando el hombre oculto salio y se planto entre Misao y el Líder de los atacantes.  
  
Hombre Oculto: Ya basta, no dejaré que lastime más a esta mujer.  
  
Misao: (casi en un susurro) Aoshi-sama.  
  
-------------------------------........-------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Por:  
  
Smcg2  
  
Capitulo II  
  
  
  
Shinomori Aoshi corría cada vez más rápido, quería llegar y ver que ella estuviera bien, necesitaba ver que ella estaba bien, que no la habían tocad (si la tocan lo pagaran con sangre) sus pensamientos volaron a las primeras horas de ese día, cuando llegó un mensaje con una paloma de un espía Oniwabanshuu en una aldea como a cinco horas de camino en el que solicitaba hablar con el urgentemente, que no podía ser enviado en un mensaje pues podrían interceptarlo, así que temprano y sin decirle a nadie salio lo mas rápido que pudo al encuentro de Kaio, para lo que no iba preparado es para lo que encontraría al llegar a esa aldea, antes llena de vida, con gente amigable a alegre, ahora convertida en ruinas y fuego, Aoshi busco en todas partes a Kaio y al encontrarlo observo que había sido torturado muchas veces, Kaio estaba colgado de sus pies de un árbol y tenia laceraciones y magulladuras en todo su cuerpo, Aoshi lo bajo despacio para no maltratar mas su cuerpo notando a la vez que aun seguía con vida (aunque no será por mucho tiempo).  
  
Aoshi: Kaio, responde, ¿quien te hizo esto? Kaio: Se. señor Aoshi. tiene que ayudar.  
  
Aoshi: Que pasa, Kaio, ¿Quién hizo todo esto? Dímelo  
  
Kaio: Ellos trataron de. que les dijera quien. era el. el Okashira de los Oniwabanshuu  
  
Aoshi sintió que su sangre se helo por unos instantes  
  
Aoshi: Kaio, ¿Qué les respondiste? DIMELO!!!!  
  
Kaio: Señor Aoshi, yo dije. que era usted, pero. no será. por mucho tiempo. ellos quieren. matarla, tiene que ayudarla.  
  
En ese instante, Kaio murió en brazos de Aoshi, dejándolo totalmente confundido, ¿Quiénes eran "ellos"?¿por que hicieron eso a la aldea?¿por que querían acabar con Misao? "MISAO!!!", Aoshi, reaccionando, salio en una rápida carrera hacia el Aoiya, esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde, si lo que Kaio había dicho era verdad, deberían de estar buscándolo a él y no a Misao, sin embargo, si le habían hecho eso a una aldea de gente inocente solo para encontrar a el Okashira de los Oniwabanshuu, entonces podían hacer cosas peores al Aoiya y eso, él no iba a permitirlo, mucho menos que tocaran a Misao.  
  
Aoshi: "Yo prometí protegerte, y cumpliré, no dejare que nada te pase, Kami, Onegai, déjame llegar a tiempo"  
  
Los pensamientos de Aoshi fueron interrumpidos por una bandada de pájaros con los que se tropezó sin darse cuenta, instintivamente saco sus Kodashis dispuesto a usarlas cuando vio que solo era un susto.  
  
Aoshi: "Debo prestar atención al camino, no puedo distraerme mas".  
  
Aoshi continuo por horas su larga carrera, ya era casi de noche cuando pudo llegar a Aoiya, sin detenerse entró y observó que no había nadie en el restaurante, así que subió rápidamente a la habitación de Misao, la cual encontró vacía, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras hacía la cocina, fue entonces que escuchó ruidos afuera, procedentes del patio, se alisto y salio corriendo hacia donde se escuchaban las voces y los golpes, al llegar observó que el Aoiya estaba siendo atacado, sin embargo ya no quedaban sino dos atacantes en pie que rápidamente redujeron a silencio, sin embargo Aoshi se percató de algo.  
  
Aoshi: ¿Dónde esta Misao?...  
  
Okina: Se supone que estaba contigo, no la hemos vuelto a ver desde que te llevó el té al Templo esta tarde, como siempre.  
  
Aoshi no espero a escuchar el resto, si Misao estaba en el Templo él iba a buscarla y la encontraría, corrió lo mas rápido que le daban sus ya cansadas piernas hasta donde se veía el claro del bosque y al llegar frente al Templo se detuvo y su corazón dio un vuelco, habían rastros de pelea, una pelea muy fuerte, sangre en varias partes y, en el piso, cerca de la mancha más grande, unas Kunais. las Kunais de Misao.  
  
Aoshi: No, Misao.  
  
Comenzó a buscarla por todo el bosque sin encontrar rastro de ella, teniendo mucho cuidado por si había un atacante cerca. "Si ella está herida, tiene que haberse refugiado en algún lugar cerca, donde los enemigos no pudieran encontrarla tan fácilmente", sin embargo, por mas que busco no pudo hallar rastro de ella, solo unas huellas y los rastros de sangre. Al no encontrarla, busco entre los restos de la pelea, los atacantes parecían Ninjas también, considerando que fueran los mismos que atacaron el Aoiya. "Kami, debe estar muy herida, la sangre es abundante y solo en el centro, debe haber luchado con varios hombres para que la hiriesen así", deduciendo que ella había luchado contra aproximadamente 8 o 10 hombres, tal vez 11, aunque esa última huella no parecía de un ninja, parecía de alguien que se mueve sobre el polvo, sus huellas no eran fáciles de identificar, sin embargo para Aoshi Shinomori, era detallar a quien pueden pertenecer esas huellas, tan distinta a las demás. Cansado y sin haberla encontrado, Aoshi regresa al Aoiya, al llegar, observa que los Oniwabanshuu tienen en una carreta a los atacantes y pregunta a Okina que ocurrió.  
  
Okina: Los que quedaban vivos, se suicidaron, no tuvimos forma de evitarlo y no dio tiempo de sacarles información, pero ¿y Misao? ¿Dónde está?...  
  
Aoshi: No pude localizarla, también atacaron el Templo, ella estaba allí, solo había rastros de una pelea grande y sangre, posiblemente esta herida y yo no pude llegar a tiempo.  
  
Aoshi no se había dado cuenta que sus palabras reflejaban impotencia y desesperación, tan leves, que solo Okina se dio cuenta de ello, este solo pudo darle la misma esperanza que compartía.  
  
Okina: Aoshi, tranquilo, ella debe estar bien, ha mejorado mucho en su técnica y ha crecido, de seguro que este donde este está bien, no pasará mucho tiempo sin que la encontremos, comenzaremos a organizarnos ahora mismo, tu ve y descansa un poco, necesitaremos de toda la fuerza y experiencia que tengamos a mano.  
  
Aoshi: No, (su voz reflejaba determinación) seguiré buscando igual que los demás, la encontraremos.  
  
Okina y Aoshi comenzaron a prepararse para la busque da de Misao, la buscarían hasta debajo de las piedras, en especial Aoshi, quien no descansaría hasta no tener a SU Misao junto a él nuevamente, sana y salva, porque si le habían hecho daño, no vivirían para ver otro amanecer.  
  
..........---------------------------...........  
  
Uff, uff, uff, otro capítulo que concluyo, realmente esto de ser escritora de fics es un trabajo duro y sucio, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo (no creo que haya muchos voluntarios de todas formas), los capítulos son cortos, como ya dije antes, no voy a hacer un fic laaaarrrrgggooo, sino que será de 4 o 5 capítulos aproximadamente, y estos capítulos, a su vez, serán cortos para su mejor comprensión, espero que les haya gustado, bueno, aquí vimos que Aoshi no fue quien rescató a Misao (¿será que fue rescatada? No lo seeeeeee. bueno, si lo se pero no se los voy a decir), tendrán que esperan hasta el siguiente capítulo para averiguarlo y, de paso, saber quien más entrará a escena ¿Quién es esa sombra que se enfrento al atacante de Misao?¿por que quieren matar al Okashira de los Oniwabanshuu?  
  
Por cierto, gracias a la Diosa Saiya, muy bueno el Fic "Enigmas del Corazón", me gusta mucho y agradezco el comentario, también a Kari y, si, lo continuare pronto, espero que todo este listo para el próximo mes y bajar los capítulos pronto. 


	3. Despertares

¿LA FUNDA DE MI ESPADA? MISAO!!!  
  
Bueno, comencemos, los personajes de Samurai X no me pertenecen (bla, bla, bla), esta historia fue hecha con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro (bla, bla, bla)  
  
Diccionario de palabras:  
  
Onegai: Por favor  
  
Arigato: Gracias  
  
Dono: Señorita  
  
Gi: Camisa o saco (la parte de arriba del traje samurai)  
  
Hakama: Pantalón (la parte de abajo del traje samurai)  
  
Sakabattou: Espada de filo invertido o espada sin filo, es la que usa Kenshin  
  
Ai shiteru: Te amo  
  
Koishi: Querido-da  
  
Futon: Cama japonesa  
  
Katana: Espada japonesa, es la usan Soujiro y Saito  
  
Kunais: cuchillos que utiliza Misao, son de metal y pequeñas  
  
Kodashis: Espadas cortas, se utilizan para el ataque, las usa Aoshi.  
  
Capitulo Anterior:  
  
Okina y Aoshi comenzaron a prepararse para la busque da de Misao, la buscarían hasta debajo de las piedras, en especial Aoshi, quien no descansaría hasta no tener a SU Misao junto a él nuevamente, sana y salva, porque si le habían hecho daño, no vivirían para ver otro amanecer.  
  
-------------------------------........-------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Por:  
  
Smcg2  
  
Capitulo III  
  
  
  
Misao se movió un poco, no sabia por que, con cada movimiento, su cuerpo dolía cada vez más, hasta que, sencillamente opto por no moverse, quedándose quieta un momento, al fin, poco a poco abrió los ojos y observó como se encontraba en una habitación obscura, no había luz de día, pues por la ventana abierta podía observar como las estrellas inundaban el cielo, sin embargo si se percató que esa NO ERA su habitación, trató de levantarse y no pudo, así que se dedicó a tratar de recordar que era lo que había pasado y por que se encontraba en ese lugar, sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue un terrible dolor de cabeza y un mareo por causa del agotamiento y la gran cantidad de heridas que tenía. (¡¡¡HERIDAS!!!) Pensó alarmada Misao, quien no sabía como podía tener tantas y en tan diferentes partes de su cuerpo, una vez más trato de recordar que había pasado pero nuevamente volvió ese terrible dolor de cabeza que hizo que se quejara en voz alta.  
  
¿????: No se esfuerce, Misao-dono, aun se encuentra débil.  
  
Misao se sobresaltó, no había sentido a nadie en la habitación, sin querer se puso en guardia y se sentó por la impresión sobre el Futon e inconscientemente se volvió a quejar por haberse lastimado la herida del costado, aunque de repente sintió que conocía esa voz.  
  
Misao: ¿QUIEN ES? IDENTIFIQUESE.  
  
De las sobras apareció un hombre joven, solo un poco mayor que ella, que llevaba un Gi Blanco con figuras azules y un Hakama negro, en el cinto, una Sakabattou, al verlo a la luz de la luna, Misao pudo reconocer a esa figura misteriosa.  
  
Misao: (con un poco de decepción y asombro en su voz) Soujiro-sama, usted.  
  
Al instante, Misao sintió un fuerte mareo por estar sentada cayendo inconsciente sobre el Futon, sin embargo Soujiro fue más rápido y la sostiene antes de que cayera completamente y la deposita con cuidado sobre este, luego le ayuda a tomar una bebida y le dice casi en un susurro:  
  
Soujiro: Descanse Misao-dono, necesita recuperarse.  
  
.........  
  
Misao volvió a despertar en esa extraña habitación, ahora era de día y podía ver que era una habitación muy sencilla, solo tenía el Futon donde estaba recostada, y un lugar donde guardar la ropa, "extraña habitación" pensó, sin embargo ahora habían muchas cosas que rondaban por su mente y necesitaba una pronta respuesta, como por ejemplo ¿Por qué estaba tan herida?¿quien le hizo eso?¿donde rayos estaba? Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué estaba Soujiro con ella?¿por que no estaba en el Aoiya?¿que había pasado con el señor Aoshi? "EL SEÑOR AOSHI", pensó y comenzó a recordar, una pelea, unos hombres, querían matar a ¿Quién? ¿a Aoshi-sama? ¿a los Oniwabanshuu? "rayos", pensó, el dolor de cabeza ya estaba otra vez presente, sin contar con el dolor de su rodilla izquierda el cual sintió cuando comenzó a caminar, estaba en esos momentos bajando por unas escaleras hacia una planta baja de la casa cuando volvió a sentir esa punzada del mareo y a sentir que no había tierra bajo sus pies cuando sintió una fuertes manos sujetándola por la cintura y trayéndola sobre un pecho protector, lo único que alcanzó a pronunciar fue una queja de dolor y subió sus manos a su cabeza, cuando escucho una voz que había oído antes.  
  
Soujiro: Misao-dono, no debió de haberse levantado tan de repente, me hubiera llamado y la hubiese ayudado a bajar las escaleras.  
  
Misao: Soujiro-sama, ¿Dónde estoy?¿que hago aquí?  
  
Soujiro: Será mejor que salgamos a dar una vuelta al jardín, así podrá respirar aire puro, necesita tomar aire después de estar inconsciente dos semanas.  
  
¿Misao había escuchado bien? ¿"¡dos semanas de inconciencia!"?, pero, ¿Por qué no estaba en el Aoiya?, de seguro después de estar tanto tiempo inconsciente, los del Aoiya saldrían a buscarla hasta debajo de las piedras, si era así, entonces ¿Por qué estaba con Seta Soujiro? En ese momento pudo sentir que salían de la casa y entraban a un jardín poco cuidado, el viento le golpeó dulcemente el rostro despejando el mareo que sentía y observó que no estaba caminando, sino que estaba ¡¡¡en los brazos de Soujiro!!!, inconscientemente se ruborizó a descubrir en la posición en que estaba, el la sostenía fuertemente contra su pecho, sujetándola a la vez de forma gentil para no lastimar más su herida del costado y no golpear su rodilla lastimada, Misao se sentía segura y a la vez abochornada, no sabia como reaccionar, solo logro pensar cuando Soujiro la colocó bajo un hermoso árbol de Cerezo que estaba en flor, despidiendo un agradable aroma a sakura.  
  
Misao: Arigato, Soujiro-sama (dijo muy bajito, aunque no tanto para que Soujiro pudiese oírla)  
  
Soujiro: De nada, Misao-dono.  
  
Misao se sorprendió, la voz de Soujiro no se escuchaba como años atrás, distante y neutral, en ese momento había un toque de ¿felicidad?, no, tal vez, no, "solo lo estoy imaginando", pensó, sin embargo, inconscientemente ella volteó a verlo y se fijó en lo cambiado que se veía, ya no era el chico con la sonrisa más inexpresiva que haya visto jamás, con esa seguridad de no tener sentimientos, de no transmitir nada con la mirada, de no tener compasión por nadie, no, ahora que podía verlo al fin, noto que había crecido, era un poco más alto que ella, sin embargo, más bajo que el señor Aoshi, sus brazos (por lo que pudo sentir) eran fuertes, tal vez debido a la práctica con una ¿Sakabattou?, era extraño no verlo usar una Katana, (Soujiro se percato de esto y sonrió), al subir y observar su rostro noto algo que le hizo pensar que estaba aun dormida, Soujiro-sama estaba ¿sonriendo?, pero no era una sonrisa fingida, sin sentimientos, era una pequeña sonrisa transparente, casi dulce, "si, debo estar dormida", sin embargo, una punzada en su costado le hizo dar cuenta que estaba muy bien despierta, sin querer, la expresión de su rostro cambio de una de asombro por una de dolor y se toco el costado, donde tenia la herida, al notarlo, Soujiro la tomo muy suavemente por los hombros y la recostó contra su pecho, acción que tomo desprevenida a Misao, quien solo alcanzó a sonrojarse levemente, sin embargo al poco tiempo agradeció la forma como Soujiro la tenia ya que había calmado el dolor punzante en su herida y podía pensar con mas claridad (si, claro, como no, en esa posición, lo dudo mucho, pero, bueno.)  
  
Misao: Soujiro-sama, ¿como es que.?, quiero decir., ¿por que.?  
  
Misao se sentía frustrada, no sabía como comenzar o por donde, necesitaba saber muchas cosas y no podía ordenarlas en su cabeza, así que Soujiro se lo hizo más fácil.  
  
Soujiro: Creo, Misao-dono, que debería comenzar a hablar yo, tal vez se pregunte que hace aquí, no se si lo recuerde pero hace dos semanas la encontré en el Templo que queda cerca del Aoiya, estaba peleando contra diez hombres que no tenían muy buenas intenciones con usted, ya había logrado vencer a 7 de ellos, sin embargo la habían dejado muy mal herida, cosa que aprovecho el que parecía ser el líder de todos ellos, no me pareció justo y decidí intervenir, pude vencer a los tres restantes, ellos no estaban muertos, así que pensé que, si era cierto lo que ellos mencionaron antes de acabar con el Okashira de los Oniwabanshuu, de seguro usted seguía en peligro, aunque pensaran que era el señor Shinomori, así que la traje a una casa en la cual estoy viviendo que queda alejada de Kyoto, para esperar a que se recupere completamente.  
  
Misao se sobresaltó, ahora recordaba todo lo que había pasado, ¿realmente quienes eran esos hombres?¿por que querían acabar con el líder de los Oniwabanshuu?, sin querer, se acarició la rodilla lastimada, Soujiro se percató.  
  
Soujiro: No se preocupe por sus heridas, Misao-dono, se ha recuperado bastante bien, su rodilla solo necesita ejercicio y la herida de su costado ya casi cierra completamente.  
  
Fue en ese momento que Misao se dio cuenta de algo que hizo subir todos los colores a su rostro ¡tenía puesto un kimono!!!, no hubiese sido nada del otro mundo si no fuera porque ¡ella no traía puesto ese kimono cuando fue a ver al señor Aoshi!, Soujiro la miro extrañado, luego vio como ella sujetaba el kimono fuertemente con ambas manos, y luego no vio como la mano de Misao se fue contra el rostro de él, impactándolo de frente, solo quedó aprisionado contra el árbol, tratando de ordenar sus ideas, con una enfadada Misao frente a él.  
  
Misao: (MUY enfadada) que hiciste con mi otro traje, pervertido, HENTAI!!!  
  
Soujiro: Onegai, escuche, Misao-dono, no es lo que esta pensando  
  
Misao: ¿Ha no? Entonces ¡EXPLICATE!!!  
  
Soujiro: Bueno, lo que pasa, es que, yo.  
  
Misao: (Sin mucha paciencia) ¿Quisieras terminar de decir de una vez ¡QUE FUE LO QUE PASO!?  
  
Soujiro: Bueno, la verdad es que, tenía que ver sus heridas y, bueno, necesitaba cambiarle el traje que ya estaba muy roto y, bueno, pues, ¡tuve que quitar.!!!!  
  
Soujiro no termino la frase pues otro golpe MUY certero por parte de Misao volvió a volar contra su rostro, ahora si estaba estampado contra el pobre árbol de cerezo (el cual no tenia la culpa de nada y recibió mas golpes que Soujiro), mientras una MUY pero MUY enfadada Misao se levantaba de golpe para entrar de nuevo a la casa, con la mala suerte de que recibió nuevamente el dolor punzante en su costado, un leve mareo la envolvió y solo se dejo caer. Soujiro, rápidamente reaccionando de los golpes de Misao, la sujeto antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo, la miro ¿preocupado?, la levantó con cuidado y la llevó al piso de arriba, depositándola suavemente en el Futon, desabrochando el kimono con cuidado por un lado al ver una mancha de sangre en un costado del mismo, Misao se da cuenta y no opone resistencia en esta ocasión, no sabe por que, pero siente que debe tenerle confianza a la persona que la salvo y que ahora tiene una mirada diferente y una dulce sonrisa.  
  
-------------------.........----------------------------  
  
Bueno, ya terminé el tercer capítulo, espero que les guste, aquí quise que se notara que Soujiro ha madurado y cambiado mucho, ya no es el muchacho frío e indiferente que pertenecía al Juppon-Gatana de Shishio, ahora ha madurado y parece que siente simpatía y admiración por la joven Okashira de los Oniwabanshuu, ya parece que puede expresar sus sentimientos ¿o será solo con ella?¿y que dirá el grandote de Aoshi-sama cuando se entere? ¿Qué le habrá querido decir Misao a Aoshi el día de la pelea?¿será que quería confesarle sus sentimientos?, todas estas preguntas tendrán su respuesta en los próximos capítulos, así que no dejen de leer. Por cierto, decidí hacer un Fic de Misao+Soujiro+Aoshi por que siempre quise que las cosas fueran diferentes para ella, ya que en el ánime no se concreta nada con respecto a estos tres personajes, así que decidí crear una historia donde los tres maduraran y tomarán responsabilidad de sus sentimientos, en el próximo capitulo veremos que es lo que siente y piensa Soujiro.  
  
Comentarios, críticas, dejen sus reviews, o al correo smcg_2@yahoo.com.mx 


	4. Y si...?

¿LA FUNDA DE MI ESPADA? MISAO!!!  
  
Bueno, creo que ya saben que ninguno de los personajes de Samurai X me pertenece (porque si así fuera, ya los habría utilizado todos sin poner todo el tiempo esta nota ¿no creen?), esta historia fue hecha con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro (que bueno, sino imagínense las críticas.)  
  
  
  
Capitulo Anterior:  
  
Soujiro, rápidamente reaccionando de los golpes de Misao, la sujeto antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo, la miro ¿preocupado?, la levantó con cuidado y la llevó al piso de arriba, depositándola suavemente en el Futon, desabrochando el kimono con cuidado por un lado al ver una mancha de sangre en un costado del mismo, Misao se da cuenta y no opone resistencia en esta ocasión, no sabe por que, pero siente que debe tenerle confianza a la persona que la salvo y que ahora tiene una mirada diferente y una dulce sonrisa.  
  
-------------------------------........-------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Por:  
  
Smcg2  
  
Capitulo IV  
  
  
  
Soujiro solo tenía ojos para Misao, parecía mentira que ya tuviesen tres semanas desde que la rescató, las heridas de la chica ya estaban cerradas y solo quedaban unas cicatrices que desaparecerían con el tiempo, desde que la había traído a casa solo había estado cuidando de ella, de que no se lastimara, de curarle las heridas, hasta de velar sus sueños, pero eso no le importaba a el, realmente no estaba muy cansado y todo lo había hecho con gusto, lo que aun no se explicaba era el porque lo hacia, "tal vez por lo que me dijo Himura-san, de que hay que ayudar a los débiles", sin embargo, ese razonamiento no lo convencía del todo así que se quedaba pensativo, tratando de saber el porque estaba cerca de ella, hasta que llegaba Misao y lo hacia reír, esa era otra cosa que le extrañaba, ¿porque sonreía con tanta sinceridad de pronto? Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿porque le sonreía A ELLA? ¿Qué tenia esa chica que le hacia cambiar de pronto? No, no era de pronto, ya tenia mucho tiempo siguiéndola, interesándose en ella, al principio con curiosidad al ver que estaba entrañando, probando nuevas técnicas, sin embargo, nunca tuvo el valor de acercarse.  
  
Pero, el día que por fin tendría el valor, vio como la estaban atacando esos hombres, quería intervenir desde el principio, sin embargo, espero al ver como se defendía Misao, como tenia un valor sobresaliente, digno de admiración, como podía enfrentarse a duras pruebas y salir vencedora, al verla en el piso y sin querer darse por vencida, decidió que necesitaba ayuda y él seria el indicado para dársela, solo él y nadie mas "¡¡¡¡kami!!!!, ¿por que pensaba eso?", sus pensamientos siempre terminaban en torno a ella, en sus ojos, en su forma de practicar, en su boca, en su., en su.., en su., ¡rayos! ¿Que le estaba pasando? ¿desde cuando tenia ese tipo de pensamientos con ninguna mujer?, aun recuerda cuando sintió esa extraña punzada en el pecho cuando ella le entregó unas cartas para que enviara al Aoiya, todas en un manojo, no sabia que contenían, sin embargo tenia ¿miedo?, si esa era la palabra, por primera vez en muchos años tenia miedo, no de la muerte, no de un enemigo mas poderoso, no de que se derrumbaran sus ideas sobre el mas fuerte, tenia miedo de que alguien viniera y se llevara a Misao de su lado, de que no pudiera estar mas con ella, de que no pudiera volver a verla, tenia ganas de destruir esas cartas, pero la mirada dulce y determinada de Misao lo obligaron a que debía hacerla feliz en primer termino, aunque eso significara el seguir teniendo miedo, de eso hace una semana, y aun respiraba aliviado de que nadie viniera de sorpresa a buscarla, aunque, pensando en los medios por los cuales había mandado la correspondencia, no le extrañaría que apenas estuvieran llegando al Aoiya "Si Misao se entera de que se tardaron tanto, me mataría", sin embargo no pudo menos que esbozar una sonrisa, de la cual se percató Misao, quien venia saliendo de la cocina con el almuerzo al jardín, ya que comerían al aire libre.  
  
Misao: ¿En que está pensando, Soujiro-san?  
  
Esa aparición tomo a Soujiro por sorpresa y solo pudo dar un pequeño brinco y empezó a tartamudear, rogando que Misao no se diera cuenta, sin embargo.  
  
Misao: (algo le ocurre a Soujiro y no puede ser nada bueno si se pone así y no me quiere decir, no insistiré. por ahora) Bien, traje para almorzar varias cosas que espero le gusten (dijo esto con su mejor sonrisa)  
  
Soujiro: (suspirando y pensando) "No se dio cuenta, que bien" Se ve delicioso, Misao-dono.  
  
Misao: Gracias  
  
Soujiro: Perdone Misao-dono, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?  
  
Misao: Por supuesto, si esta a mi alcance la responderé.  
  
Soujiro: ¿No piensa avisarle a su familia donde esta? (hizo esta pregunta tratando de sonar preocupado)  
  
Misao: (Quien detecto un tono de miedo en su voz) Creo que ya sabe la respuesta a esa pregunta, sin embargo se lo voy a confirmar, en las cartas que mande hace una semana, le escribo a mi familia que me encuentro bien, sin embargo, no es prudente que yo me aparezca por una temporada ya que los asesinos quieren a la Okashira de los Oniwabanshuu, ósea yo, y si me encuentran cerca de ellos, podrían matarlos solo por protegerme, en cambio así, lejos de ellos, no habrán muertes innecesarias que lamentar y, llegado el caso, podría defenderme sola, pero para eso reconozco que necesito mas que el entrenamiento que tengo, por eso, Soujiro-sama, me tome la libertad de escribirles que me entrenaría usted y que no me buscaran por unos meses, que yo les escribiría. dentro de..poco tiempo. Soujiro-sama, ¿se encuentra bien..?  
  
Misao le pregunto esto, ya que desde que comenzó a hablar, había baja la vista, pero al observar su reacción, solo pudo ver a un Soujiro que la miraba fijamente, tenia una expresión extraña que no podía descifrar.  
  
Soujiro no podía creer lo que había dicho ¿escribió a su familia?¿no la buscaran en mucho tiempo?¿no iba a regresar?¿ÉL seria su Sensei?¿hasta que terminara el entrenamiento? En ese momento su miedo se fue por un caño y estaba tan feliz que no supo en que momento tenia a Misao entre sus brazos, saltando y brincando como si le hubiesen dado el mejor regalo de su vida, Misao estaba asombrada, no sabia que le había causado esa reacción a Soujiro, solo sabia que esa alegría era contagiosa y que nunca lo había visto así, parecía un chiquillo (uno muy guapo, por cierto), hasta que Soujiro se calmo un poco, se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y la soltó con cuidado en el suelo, disculpándose, todo rojo, por lo que había hecho.  
  
Soujiro: Onegai, Misao-dono, perdóneme, yo.  
  
Misao: (Con una linda sonrisa) No se preocupe Soujiro-sama, todo esta bien, nunca lo vi tan contento, me alegra que este así.  
  
Soujiro: (Con otra sonrisa muy sincera) Arigatou. Misao-dono.  
  
Misao: No tiene por que darlas, igual, iba a preparar la comida.  
  
Soujiro: (No Misao, gracias por quedarse conmigo) Si, se ve deliciosa.  
  
Misao: Entonces, ¡empecemos a comer!!!  
  
Esa fue una hermosa tarde para los dos, ninguno pensó que se encontrarían tan cómodos en compañía del otro, pero, así son las cosas, además, al otro día por la mañana, Soujiro revisaría sus heridas para verificar que pudieran comenzar con el entrenamiento.  
  
  
  
Mientras tanto, las famosas cartas llegaban al Aoiya. (Sin embargo, ustedes se preguntaran ¿Por qué vía las mando Soujiro para que llegaran tan tarde a su destino?, permítanme explicarles, sabemos que Soujiro tiene a Misao, primero en una casa pequeñita en las afueras de Kyoto, pero, pensando que era peligroso para ella el quedarse allí por mucho tiempo, decide llevarla a otra casa, pero es vez en el centro del bosque, a tres horas de camino de Tokio, "¿TOKIO????", si Tokio, se preguntaran ¿pero como hizo Soujiro para llevar a Misao a una casa en las afueras de Tokio si ella estaba gravemente herida?, para eso somos los escritores de fanfic, para que las cosas mas extrañas e imposibles puedan suceder para beneficio de los lectores, así que, considerando que los lectores no tiene tiempo de estar leyendo detalles técnicos que no necesariamente vienen al caso (los cuales serian MUY aburridos), solo les diré que las cartas pasaron por tres niños de una aldea cercana, llegaron a Tokio, pasaron por manos de Yahiko, Sanosuke, Kaoru, Saito, Tae, la mujer Zorro y Kenshin, quien las envió a Kyoto, donde pasaron por manos de Cho (quien iba de camino y se ofreció llevarlas), llegando finalmente a su destino, así que, aclarado este punto (yo lo entendí ¿ustedes no?) sigamos con la historia) Decía que, mientras tanto, las famosas cartas llegaban al Aoiya, siendo recibidas por Omasu, ella, al ver la letra grito a todo pulmón "¡¡¡ MISAO ESCRIBIO!!!", y, así, en menos de un minuto, todo el Aoiya estaba reunido, el grito se escucho hasta el templo donde se encontraba un Aoshi Shinomori mas triste que niño comiendo vegetales, pero bueno, sigamos, decía que Aoshi, al escuchar semejante grito, llegó al mismo tiempo que los demás personajes del Aoiya y le arrebató las cartas a Omasu (quien por supuesto, solo tenia la de ella en su mano), al leer el remitente, solamente dejo caer la carta ensombreciéndose por completo al notar que no había ninguna para él, sin embargo, Okina le tomo del hombro y le mostró un papel con su nombre escrito, Aoshi al verlo, la tomo y salio corriendo (para poder leerla a solas), ya en el templo, la abrió y comenzó a leer, la misma decía así:  
  
"Señor Aoshi:  
  
Le escribo para que no se preocupe, por favor no me busque, yo se cuidarme sola, se que les estoy haciendo daño, pero creanme, les haría mas daño al estar cerca de ustedes, hay alguien que no se detendrá para eliminarme, talvez ya lo saben, es por eso que mi decisión como la Okashira de los Oniwabanshuu es la de que usted tome mi puesto de forma temporal y así pueda guiar a la familia de forma eficaz mientras dure mi ausencia, ahora me dispongo a ser entrenada por el mejor maestro de espadas (no es Himura- san), repito, no me busque, yo escribiré mas adelante.  
  
Misao Makimachi."  
  
Aoshi se le rompía el corazón al leer la carta de Misao. "¿Cómo podía hacerle esto?¿que no entendía que el estaba allí para protegerla?¿que ese era el único sentido que tenia su vida?" Ahora ella le imponía otro, el volver a ser líder de los Oniwabanshuu, un liderazgo que no merecía y ciertamente no quería, sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, podría de esa forma utilizar toda la maquinaria Oni para encontrar a Misao así ella no quisiera, con lo que no contaba es que ella también había dejado instrucciones especificas a cada uno de los miembros del Aoiya y cuando Aoshi les llego a dar instrucciones..  
  
Okkon, Omasu, Shiro y Kuro: ¡NO!  
  
Aoshi: Ustedes deben de seguir mis ordenes, ahora soy el líder y mi deber es velar por la Okashira.  
  
Okkon, Omasu, Shiro y Kuro: ¡Dijimos que NO!  
  
Aoshi: (Sacando sus Kodashi y con mirada amenazante) ¿Están desafiándome acaso?  
  
Okkon, Omasu, Shiro y Kuro: (sacando sus respectivas armas y mirándolo desafiante)¡MISAO NOS DIO ORDENES DE NO BUSCARLA!  
  
Okina: (Con una gran gota en la cabeza y colocándose en medio de los dos bandos): Por favor, calmense, estoy seguro que esto se puede arreglar de buena manera, todos somos Oni y sabemos que es mejor para Misao  
  
Aoshi: ¡Lo mejor para Misao es buscarla!  
  
Okkon, Omasu, Shiro y Kuro: ¡Lo mejor para Misao es obedecerla!  
  
Aoshi: ¡Buscarla!  
  
Okkon, Omasu, Shiro y Kuro: ¡Obedecerla!  
  
Aoshi: ¡Buscarla!  
  
Okkon, Omasu, Shiro y Kuro: ¡Obedecerla!  
  
Aoshi: ¡Buscarla!  
  
Okkon, Omasu, Shiro y Kuro: ¡Obedecerla!  
  
Aoshi: ¡BUSCARLA!  
  
Okkon, Omasu, Shiro y Kuro: ¡OBEDECERLA!  
  
Aoshi: ¡BUSCARLA!  
  
Okkon, Omasu, Shiro y Kuro: ¡OBEDECERLA!  
  
Aoshi: ¡BUSCARLA!  
  
Okkon, Omasu, Shiro y Kuro: ¡OBEDECERLA!  
  
Okina: (Con una vena que salía de su frente y estaba que estallaba)¡YA CALLENSE TODOS!¡COMO PUEDEN SER TAN DESCONSIDERADOS!¡EN ULTIMA INSTANCIA, SE HARA LO QUE YO DIGA!¡AHORA TODO EL MUNDO SENTADO Y CALLADO!!!!  
  
Aoshi, Okkon, Omasu, Shiro y Kuro: ¡..!  
  
Okina: Dije.¡SENTADOS!  
  
Aoshi, Okkon, Omasu, Shiro y Kuro se sientan de golpe con sus caras muy serias y desconcertadas, no podían creer que el viejo Okina les hubiera gritado de esa forma y menos que le haya gritado al líder suplente, sin embargo, era el único que tenia un poco de cordura en esos momentos, así que con caritas de niños regañados, se sentaron a escuchar lo que Okina tenia que decirles, y si que tenia cosas que decirles, les dijo desde desconsiderados hasta el mal del que se iban a morir cada uno, pasando por sus responsabilidades como integrantes de los Oni, sus deberes y derechos, el respeto a la Okashira y sus decisiones, la historia de Japón y como ellos habían influido en la misma y otras cuantas cosas mas, en total les hablo casi 11 horas continuas, cuando Okina por fin dejo de hablar, los cuatro estaban recostados unos encima de otros durmiendo (en realidad se quedaron dormidos después de la 9 hora del discurso), pero Aoshi si se había quedado despierto, captando cada una de las palabras del viejo y meditando en ello, por fin, decidió hablar.  
  
Aoshi: Tienes razón en lo que dijiste (aunque no tenias que haberte alargado 11 horas para hacerlo, para eso están los resúmenes ¿no?), si, respetaremos la decisión de la Okashira, comenzare a tratarla como a una adulta, tal como me lo planteas, la respetare y respetare sus decisiones, pero no me pidas que no me preocupe y, aunque no cuente con ninguna ayuda de los Oniwabanshuu, seguiré buscando a Misao solo para ver que se encuentre bien.  
  
Okina: (Con ojitos de los que casi salen ríos de lagrimas) ¿En verdad?¿escuchaste todo lo que dije?  
  
Aoshi: ¿Acaso tenia de otra?  
  
Okina: (Cayendo para atrás con una gota en la cabeza) ¡Auchhhhh!  
  
Aoshi: (Levantándose y saliendo para el templo, pasando por encima del grupo que aun sigue dormido en el medio del Aoiya) Nos vemos viejo.  
  
Okina: (Ya recuperado) Por lo menos ya comprendió el punto, ahora solo hace falta tiempo, Misao, nieta mía, espero que esta decisión sea para tu bien y el de todos los Oniwabanshuu.  
  
  
  
-------------------.........----------------------------  
  
Este es el Cuarto capitulo, lo hice largo para ver si termino pronto y no lo alargo mas, espero que les guste, Soujiro a madurado un sentimiento para con Misao, es extraño ver a Soujiro con sentimientos ¿no les parece? Y ver a Aoshi tan fuera de si y triste (otro que no podía expresar sentimientos)  
  
Próximo capítulo: Veremos las técnicas de combate de Soujiro y Misao y algún que otro detalle de los malos de este fic, por cierto, Aoshi encontrara a Misao y cuando la vea.  
  
Agradecimientos por sus mensajes a:  
  
Karla O.: ¡Arigatou por tus comentarios!  
  
Ana R.: Si, seguiré con el Fic y espero terminarlo en dos meses, será corto pero le imprimiré mucho sentimiento para explotar a los protagonistas al máximo en situaciones nuevas para ellos.  
  
Jessica L.: Si, es cierto, no se mucho de ingles, pero si alguien se ofrece a traducirlo a ese idioma, yo no me opongo, es mas, estaría encantada.  
  
Comentarios, críticas, ya lo saben, dejen sus reviews, o al correo smcg_2@yahoo.com.mx 


	5. Tecnicas

¿LA FUNDA DE MI ESPADA? MISAO!!!  
  
Bueno, creo que ya saben que ninguno de los personajes de Samurai X me pertenece (porque si así fuera, ya los habría utilizado todos sin poner todo el tiempo esta nota ¿no creen?), esta historia fue hecha con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro (que bueno, sino imagínense las críticas.)  
  
  
  
Capitulo Anterior:  
  
Aoshi: (Levantándose y saliendo para el templo, pasando por encima del grupo que aun sigue dormido en el medio del Aoiya) Nos vemos viejo.  
  
Okina: (Ya recuperado) Por lo menos ya comprendió el punto, ahora solo hace falta tiempo, Misao, nieta mía, espero que esta decisión sea para tu bien y el de todos los Oniwabanshuu.  
  
-------------------------------........-------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Por:  
  
Smcg2  
  
Capitulo V  
  
  
  
Bien como les dije, este seria el capitulo donde Soujiro le enseñaría alguna técnicas a Misao, trataré de explicárselas también a ustedes, mis queridos lectores, a modo de repaso, bien?, comencemos.,  
  
Misao se encontraba en posición, realmente era una mañana muy fresca, sin embargo ella estaba sudando mucho, en cambio Soujiro estaba mas fresco que ese amanecer, la situación: Soujiro le enseñaba a Misao su primera lección, lección que no olvidaría por el resto de su vida, ya que significaría el comienzo de una nueva vida.  
  
Soujiro: Misao, si no te esfuerzas no podré saber tu verdadera capacidad y no podré enseñarte.  
  
Misao: (Muy cansada) Me estoy esforzando, te lo aseguro.  
  
Soujiro: Entonces, tu capacidad realmente es muy baja (que le pasa, no me está mostrando la forma en que peleo con esos hombres)  
  
Misao: (Rayos, tendré que hacerlo en serio, no permitiré que se burle de mi, necesito demostrarle que soy una digna alumna) ¡Densetsu Tobi Kunais!  
  
  
  
En ese instante, Soujiro siente una gran cantidad de Kunais que se dirigen a el, Soujiro solo sonríe y desaparece, reapareciendo detrás de Misao (Esta técnica que usa Soujiro se denomina Cross Slash por la espalda y consiste en que con el inicio del Shukuchi se avanza directamente hacia el enemigo y cuando él lance su ataque se aparece inmediatamente en su espalda y se lanza el zarpazo. Podría decirse que es un movimiento simple pero es muy similar al Ryu Kan Sen solo que no se gira sino que simplemente se aparece tras el enemigo.), quien al instante lo siente y lanza el siguiente ataque.  
  
Misao: ¡Estilo Kodachi nitou ryuu, técnica de las 2 kodachis!  
  
Con esta técnica que consiste en colocar las Kodachis en forma de tijera, Misao logra detener la Sakabattou de Soujiro, quien queda indefenso y la àgil Misao le da una buena patada de Tempo (¡¿No que no?!) que manda al joven contra un árbol. Misao al observar lo que hizo, sale corriendo para verificar los daños, no sin mostrar una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios.  
  
Soujiro: (Algo atontado) Valla Misao, no pensé que fuera tan fuerte y audaz.  
  
Misao: ¿Esta bien sensei?  
  
Soujiro: Si gracias, sin embargo, ya ha sido suficiente por ahora, me ha mostrado que sus habilidades son muchas, pero dígame ¿esa última técnica no es la que usa el Señor Aoshi?  
  
Misao: (Alegre) sip, estuve observándolo durante mucho tiempo y practicando sin que se diera cuenta para perfeccionarla, sin embargo, no fue muy útil contra esos hombres que atacaron  
  
Soujiro: No se preocupe Misao, le enseñare lo necesario para que sea la mejor con las Kodachis, aunque yo mismo no las he usado, considero que al ser espadas cortas podrá manejarlas mejor que una Sakabattou.  
  
Misao: ¡Gracias! Pero aun es temprano, mejor preparo el desayuno ahora y luego podemos seguir practicando.  
  
Soujiro: Buena idea, sin embargo, necesito bajar al pueblo esta mañana, así que tendrá que guardarme el almuerzo.  
  
Misao: ¿Al pueblo?  
  
Soujiro: No se preocupe Misao, todo está bien, es solo que necesitamos provisiones ya que se nos están agotando.  
  
Misao: Si, tiene razón, disculpe sensei  
  
Soujiro: No hay nada de que disculparse, Misao, no se disculpe sin razón, ya que podría hacer pensar que usted es una persona con los sentimientos a flor de piel, usted debe de tener sus sentimientos controlados, sino el enemigo podría leerlos y saber su próximo movimiento, si esto ocurre usted estaría en desventaja y en peligro, no olvide esta lección Misao.  
  
Misao (Ahora abochornada) Si sensei, no volverá a ocurrir.  
  
Soujiro: (Con una sonrisa nuevamente, muy sincera) Ahora, solo sonría, es mejor que verla seria, se ve mucho mejor e ilumina el día.  
  
Soujiro al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, solo sintió que se ruborizaba un poco, al mirar a Misao se dio cuenta que ella ya se había volteado, suspiro aliviado ya que ella no se daría cuenta de que se había ruborizado levemente, lo que no sabia Soujiro era que Misao se había volteado porque su rostro estaba sumamente rojo, tanto que se sentía acalorada y solo atino a decir un "Sayonara" y corrió rápidamente a la cocina.  
  
-------------------.........----------------------------  
  
  
  
Próximo capítulo: Ya han pasado 11 meses y Soujiro y Misao han formado una familia..  
  
No les adelanto mas nada, eso lo verán próximamente, pero ¿y Aoshi?, ya verán..  
  
Comentarios, críticas, dejen sus reviews, o al correo smcg_2@yahoo.com.mx 


	6. Reencuentros

¿LA FUNDA DE MI ESPADA? MISAO!!!  
  
Bueno, creo que ya saben que ninguno de los personajes de Samurai X me pertenece (porque si así fuera, ya los habría utilizado todos sin poner todo el tiempo esta nota ¿no creen?), esta historia fue hecha con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro (que bueno, sino imagínense las críticas.)  
  
  
  
Capitulo Anterior: Soujiro al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, solo sintió que se ruborizaba un poco, al mirar a Misao se diò cuenta que ella ya se había volteado, suspiro aliviado ya que ella no se daría cuenta de que se había ruborizado levemente, lo que no sabia Soujiro era que Misao se había volteado porque su rostro estaba sumamente rojo, tanto que se sentía acalorada y solo atino a decir un "Sayonara" y corrió rápidamente a la cocina. -------------------------------........-------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Por:  
  
Smcg2  
  
Capitulo VI Reencuentros  
  
Soujiro estaba muy cansado, realmente, esa había sido una noche muy larga, era el último día del entrenamiento de Misao, ella había entrenado duramente para poder llegar a ser lo que era ahora, ya no era la pequeña Misao (en realidad hacia mucho que dejo de serlo), ahora era toda una espadachín, podría decirse que ya no era totalmente Oniwabanshuu ni totalmente Espadachín, era una extraña mezcla de ambas cosas, no podía creer que ya hubiesen pasado mas de un año, realmente no se había dado cuenta de cómo pasaron los días tan rápido (yo tampoco), parecía que hace poco que habían comenzado a entrenar y luego, la aparición de la "abuela", cuando, un día en que bajaban al pueblo, encontraron por el camino a una pobre anciana herida, casi muerta, ellos la ayudaron, sabían que la habían asaltado y golpeado, la dejaron en el camino y esperaban que muriera, pero no contaban con que llegaran unos extraños que la ayudaran, ellos la rescataron, la curaron y la dejaron vivir con ellos, ya que los ladrones le habían matado al único hijo y familiar que tenia, se veía tan desvalida que estuvieron de acuerdo en que se quedara unos días, esos días se convirtieron en semanas y, luego en meses, hasta que se convirtieron en una familia, la anciana nunca dijo su nombre, así que quedo como la "abuela" de Soujiro y Misao, quienes le dijeron que eran "primos", para que no se viera reprobable el que vivieran juntos en la misma casa, sin embargo, con la presencia de la "abuela", las cosas en la casa eran mejores, ya que Misao y Soujiro no tenían que preocuparse por la comida o la ropa, la casa o las compras, de eso se encargaba la "abuela", ambos chicos solo se dedicaban a entrenar, lo cual se tardaban casi todo el día, no irían a almorzar o comer, si no fuera porque la "abuela" los obligaba, sin embargo, algo lo saco en ese momento de sus pensamientos.  
  
Soujiro: Auchhhh!!!!  
  
Misao: Si no prestas atención, no podrás sobrevivir para probar mi pastel.  
  
Soujiro: Te aseguro que no volverá a pasar. Dicho esto, Soujiro se lanzó al ataque, haciendo una Self Stile Battoujutsu (Es un movimiento que consiste en una variación de la poción Batou básica y de la empleada por Kenshin, en su movimiento Batou Soujiro lleva la mano un poco más abajo de lo normal para favorecer la velocidad al desenfundar) la cual Misao pudo esquivar con dificultad, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la chica, la cual se movió hacia un lado y haciendo gala de un espectacular Shukuchi Omnidirectional Attack (En este movimiento se emplea el Shukuchi para lanzar un ataque desde todas direcciones. De este modo se puede caminar por los árboles, piedras y paredes para lanzar múltiples ataques que se hace casi imposible de detectar del donde viene salvo intentando seguir el rastro destructivo de las huellas que se dejen) llegando hasta Soujiro por todas direcciones, dejando al pobrecito golpeado en el piso. Misao: "Ahora si lo logre" Soujiro, ¿esta bien? Soujiro no respondía, solo estaba en el piso boca abajo, Misao se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa al ver que no respondía, así que decidió acercarse, nunca había matado a nadie, y por kami que no iba a empezar en ese momento. Misao: (Tomando a Soujiro por los hombros y moviéndolo violentamente y muy nerviosa) ¡¡¡Soujiro, respondeme, dime algo, lo que sea!!! Acto seguido, Misao sintió el frio metal de la espada en su cuello. Soujiro: NUNCA te acerques a tu enemigo caído a menos que estés segura que no se levantará, ¿no sabes que puede atacarte cuando estés desarmada y desprevenida? Misao: (Con un gran enojo en su rostro) ¡¿COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO!? (con lagrimas en los ojos) me sentí muy preocupada por que pensé que te había matado (llorando a mares) ¡¡¡no vuelvas a hacerme esto!!! (abrazándolo MUY fuerte)¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Soujiro: (Entre asombrado y en la gloria) Ya, tranquila, solo quería que supieras que no debes confiar en nadie, cálmate. Misao: (aun llorando y abrazándolo) ¡Como puedes decirme que no confie en ti, eres el único en quien puedo confiar que no me dañara además de mi familia! ¡Buaaaaaaaaa! Soujiro: (Abrazándola también y consolándola) Calma, todo esta bien, prometo no hacer esto otra vez. Misao: (Con los ojos llorosos y con un puchero pequeño) ¿En verdad, Soujiro- chan? Soujiro: (Mirándola a la cara) Prometido, Misao-chan. Misao: (Con una gran sonrisa) ¿Y mi resultado? ¿pase? Soujiro: (Haciéndola sufrir) Pues, no se, eso de estar descuidada del enemigo.. Misao: Bueno se comprende, pero un pequeño error lo comete cualquiera. Soujiro: también esta el acercarte mucho a tu contrincante sin estar convencida de su estado. Misao: (Algo exasperada) Era porque eras tu, con otro no lo hubiese hecho. Soujiro: (Sin aguantar por mucho la risa) además, el jamaquear a tu sensei Misao: (Bastante irritada) Bien, ya entendí, pero para la próxima te dejo medio muerto en el piso y ni te volteo a ver, BIEN!!!! Soujiro: (Cayendo al piso de la risa) JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!, COMO TE VES COMICA ENOJADA!!!JAJAJAJAJAJA Misao: (Viéndolo, al principio confundida y luego medio enojada y ruborizada) No tenias por que hacerme eso Soujiro baka. Soujiro: (Aun aguantando la risa) Oh Misao, es que es irresistible la idea de verte tan enojada, tienes un carácter envidiable. Misao: ¿Envidiable? Soujiro: Si, ¿no te das cuenta? Eres una persona que cuando te enojas te ves mas adorable que antes. Misao: (Ahora si, totalmente sonrojada) ¿Por qué tienes que decirme eso siempre? Soujiro: porque es la verdad, deberías acostumbrarte, ya que lo escucharas muchas veces. Misao: Es difícil acostumbrarte a algo de lo que no crees estar segura. Soujiro: Pues esta noche solucionaremos esto, recuerda que tenemos tu fiesta de graduación. Misao: ¡Es verdad!, esta noche por fin podré ver a mi familia y a mis amigos. Soujiro: Sip, ahora, debemos regresar a casa, la abuela debe estar preocupada por nosotros, además, hay que curar esas heridas, realmente te has superado, eres mucho mejor de lo que podría imaginar. Misao: No tanto como tu, jamás podría superarte en la técnica Batto. Soujiro: No, pero si tienes otras cualidades que pueden hacerte mejor en otras facetas. Misao: Es verdad, lo tendré en cuenta. Bien ¿Qué esperamos? Volvamos a casa. -----------------------.......--------------------------- En otro lugar...-(el dojo Kamiya) En el Dojo se encontraban Kaoru y Kenshin (ya muy juntitos desde hace tiempo y a punto de casarse), Sanosuke y Megumi (Igual de tortolitos), Yahiko, Omasa, Okkon, Shiro, Kuro, Okina, Aoshi y el Dr. Genzai, todos esperando lo que sucedería esa noche, no podían creer que Misao, después de casi un año, por fin les escribiera que los vería a todos esa noche allí en el Dojo Kamiya, Aoshi estaba en un estado de desesperación, ya había intentado de buscar información de donde había venido la carta, pero Okkon, Shira, Kuro y Omasu lo habían impedido, así que no le quedó mas remedio que esperar como todos los demás, claro, no sin dejar de quejarse (no mucho, ya que recordaba lo que Okina era capaz de hacer, como dar un discurso de tres días seguidos si lo motivaban) y poner mala cara a todo el mundo. Kenshin: Es increíble que estemos todos reunidos de nuevo Kaoru: mas lo es el hecho de que Misao no dijera que estuviésemos todos aquí esta noche, ¿por que no en Kyoto? Okina: Yo pienso que mi nieta esta cerca de aquí (sujetando a Aoshi que al oír esto se iba a levantar) sin embargo no creo que sea muy factible. Sanosuke: Tal vez la comadreja pensaba que este es un territorio mas neutral que el Aoiya. En ese momento todos voltearon a ver a Sanosuke, era la primera vez que se le escuchaba un comentario tan ¿inteligente?¿razonable?¿preocupado? Sanosuke: (viéndolos a todos como lo observan) ¿QUE? Megumi: (Con un tono de tranquilidad en su voz) es que no sabían que estabas tan cambiado a mejor, cariño. Sanosuke: ¿Ah si?, es mejor que se acostumbren  
  
Kenshin: jejejeje, si, bueno, Sanosuke tiene razón, es probable que Misao quería un lugar neutral para verlos a todos y así responder cualquier pregunta que tengamos. Kaoru: Bien, por lo pronto, debemos de terminar de preparar todo para darle un buen recibimiento, así que Okko, Omasu.- Okkon y Omasu: ¡A LA COCINA! Kaoru: (un tanto avergonzada de la actitud de las muchachas) jejeje, si, bueno, vamos. Okina: ¿y dejaran que Kaoru-chan cocine? Yahiko: ¡Oh!, ella también a cambiado mucho, sin embargo, aun no cocina con el toque de Kenshin, pero ya su comida es comestible. En eso se ve un zapato volando en dirección a la cabeza de Yahiko, dándole espectacularmente en el blanco, dejando a Yahiko adolorido. Kaoru: ¡TE ESCUCHE! Yahiko: ¡KAORU-BUSU! ¡POR QUE ME HICISTE ESO! Kaoru: ¡TE QUEJABAS DE MI COMIDA! Yahiko: ¡TE ESTABA DEFENDIENDO! Kenshin interviene, tratando de que se separen, espera un momento y luego toma a Yahiko, lo envía hacia Sanosuke que lo atrapa ágilmente y lo lleva afuera para darle un baño de agua fría (se estaba haciendo costumbre), mientras que Kenshin abraza a Kaoru y le da un tierno beso frente a todos, lo que hace que ella se sonroje y se confunda, olvidándose de que era lo que iba a hacer (también se estaba volviendo costumbre), todos los veían y se sentían felices de que estuvieran tan bien, menos Aoshi que aun tenia un genio que lo llevaba.  
  
------------------------..........---------------------  
  
Ahora volvemos con Soujiro y Misao:  
  
En la casa era bullicio, la abuela los regañaba por llegar tan lastimados, quejándose porque no habían llegado a comer y que no tendrían tiempo para empacar todo y hacer el viaje. Antes de comenzar el viaje, Soujiro había guardado desde hace tiempo un regalo para Misao, para conmemorar el final de su entrenamiento, le entrego a la joven un envoltorio, al abrirlo, Misao solo pudo sentir las lagrimas salir por sus ojos al ver lo que era, sin pensarlo, abrazo a Soujiro con todas sus fuerzas, gritando muchos "arigato" ante tal alboroto la "abuela" apareció, sonriendo y limpiándose las lagrimas al ver la escena, Misao se puso su obsequio, el cual era un hermoso Kimono rojo con detalles de flores de lirios blancos y negros, Misao en ese traje se veía espectacular, cuando Soujiro la vio, supo que había valido la pena la espera de meses por ese traje, lo había mandado hacer especialmente para ella, pero tuvo que esperar a que llegara la tela perfecta para que el traje quedara de forma que esculpiera el bien formado cuerpo de Misao con tanta gracia como lo había hecho "realmente, es hermosa" pensó Soujiro, Misao solo se sonrojo al ver la forma en que Soujiro la miraba, así, con ese animo, salieron en camino a encontrarse con su destino, con su pasado. en realidad no llevaban mucho equipaje, solo lo necesario para pasar tres días en el Dojo Kamiya, todos decidieron que llegarían como una familia, junto a su abuela, los tres caminaban sin ningún inconveniente, ya en horas de la tarde llegaron a Tokio y entraron al pueblo, dejaron sus pocas pertenencias en una posada pequeña y, al salir, poco a poco se dirigieron a la dirección del Dojo, estaba anocheciendo cuando lo vieron, estaba iluminado y se escuchaban muchas voces, Misao se detuvo, Soujiro la miro y su abuela le toco el hombro, ella sintió valor nuevamente y retomando la marcha, hicieron su entrada triunfal en el Dojo Kamiya...--  
  
-------------------.........----------------------------  
  
  
  
Próximo capítulo: Ya llegaron al Dojo y ¿ahora que?¿como los recibirán?¿Aoshi estará sin decir nada?¿que pensara la abuela de toda esa familia y amigos de locos? Ya veremos..-..-.  
  
El próximo capitulo es el final, así que esperenlo.  
  
Comentarios, críticas, dejen sus reviews, o al correo smcg_2@yahoo.com.mx 


	7. El final

¿LA FUNDA DE MI ESPADA? MISAO!!!  
  
Bueno, creo que ya saben que ninguno de los personajes de Samurai X me pertenece (porque si así fuera, ya los habría utilizado todos sin poner todo el tiempo esta nota ¿no creen?), esta historia fue hecha con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro (que bueno, sino imagínense las críticas.)  
  
  
  
Capitulo Anterior: Ya en horas de la tarde llegaron a Tokio y entraron al pueblo, dejaron sus pocas pertenencias en una posada pequeña y, al salir, poco a poco se dirigieron a la dirección del Dojo, estaba anocheciendo cuando lo vieron, estaba iluminado y se escuchaban muchas voces, Misao se detuvo, Soujiro la miro y su abuela le toco el hombro, ella sintió valor nuevamente y retomando la marcha, hicieron su entrada triunfal en el Dojo Kamiya...--  
  
-------------------------------........-------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Por:  
  
Smcg2  
  
Capitulo VI El Final  
  
El dojo se encontraba en completo silencio al ver la aparición que estaba en la puerta de entrada, nadie dentro podia creer lo que veian, alli, parada, se encontraba Misao, era como una aparición, estaba elegantemente ataviada, con su Kimono color rojo que dejaba sus hombros semi descubiertos, su cabello recojido en un delicado moño con detalles de peinetas de marfil (tambien eran un regalo de Soujiro), Aoshi era el mas asombrado, realmente SU Misao ya no era la pequeña Misao, la niña a quien debia proteger, ante el tenia a una hermosa mujer, realmente MUY hermosa, joven y adorable, ella era, era, era....-  
  
Kaoru: (Corriendo hacia Misao) MISAOOOOOOO....-  
  
Misao: (Haciendo lo mismo) KAORUUUUUUU...'  
  
Mientras las dos chicas se abrazaban y decian cuanto habian cambiado y crecido, Kenshin miraba a Soujiro con ojo crítico y a la señora que estaba con él, después de estudiarlo un momento, le sonrio de forma sincera, Soujiro entendio y entro al Dojo, saludando a Kenshin en primer lugar.  
  
Kenshin: Soujiro-san  
  
Soujiro: Himura-san  
  
Kenshin: (Observando a la anciana que estaba detrás de Soujiro) Veo que no viene solo.  
  
Soujiro: Si, disculpe por no presentarlos, ella es la "abuela"  
  
Kenshin: ¿Solo "abuela"?  
  
Abuela: Si, joven Himura, solo "abuela", me gusta que me llamen así, y si son amigos de mis nietos, tambien seran mis amigos.  
  
Kenshin: ¿Nietos?  
  
Abuela: (Elevando un poco la voz y sonando amenazadora) Si, ¿algún problema?  
  
Kenshin: (Moviendo las manos vigorosamente ante él) ¡No,no,no,no!, ninguno, se lo aseguro.  
  
Abuela: Mas le vale  
  
Soujiro: (Risita) Tranquila, abuela, Himura-san es un antiguo amigo, seguro que se la van a llevar muy bien, Himura-san cocina muy bien.  
  
Abuela: ¿En serio?, me gustaria conocer algunas recetas que tengas y comentarte las mias.-  
  
Y, mientras la "abuela" se llevaba arrastrando a Kenshin, Soujiro volvia la mirada a Misao, quien ahora era rodeada por los Oniwabanshuu, mientras era estrujada (literalmente), paso su mirada a Okina y luego, sintiendo que le miraban, volteo a donde estaba Aoshi, quien le miraba de una forma no muy saludable (si las miradas mataran, Soujiro hubiese sido una mancha en el piso solamente) "esto no será facil" penso con pesimismo, esperando que las cosas fueran diferentes. De repente, sintio algo en el ambiente, vio como Kenshin corria velozmente hacia Kaoru, él mismo corrio hacia Misao y entre los dos se pusieron en frente de las muchachas que seguian hablando y con sus Sakabattou desviaron varias dagas que iban en dirección a ellas, sin embargo antes que pudieran hacer algo, ya Misao estaba delante de ellos con los ojos cerrados, pendiente de lo que ocurria a su alrededor, cuando desvio con sus Kodashis unas Kunais que venian rapidamente hacia ella, Aoshi no podia creer lo que veia, estaba realmente pasmado al ver a Misao de una forma tan segura y agil desviaba las Kunais y regresaba a su posición normal, esperando el proximo movimiento. Mientras tanto, Misao aun se encontraba en posición de defensa, en eso, Kenshin se habia adelantado.  
  
Kenshin: Quienquiera que sea, salga de donde este.  
  
Una voz obscura se escucho en las sombras.  
  
Voz: Jajajajajajaja, Battousai, no pense encontrarte aquí, pero no queiro pelear contigo, yo solo quiero a la Okashira de los Oniwabanshuu.  
  
Fue entonces que Misao recordo todo, el ataque y a ese hombre que la habia dañado seriamente, sin quererlo comenzo a sentir miedo, pero de repente sintió a Soujiro a su lado y el valor volvio de nuevo a ella, se planto en su posición y con confianza y dignidad, respondió.  
  
Misao: Estaba esperando desde hace mucho este encuentro, veo que no tuve necesidad de buscarte.  
  
Aoshi miraba extrañado la escena, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, Misao sabia que esto iba a ocurrir, por eso necesitaba un lugar neutral y seguro, donde se sentiria apoyada, donde el pasado se encontraria con el presente y donde lucharian por el futuro, así que decidió ir con su Okashira y se planto al otro lado, sin embargo, los Oni que estaban con ella, se mantuvieron a distancia, cuidando a la "abuela", junto con los demas miembros del Dojo, mientras que Kenshin cuidaba de cerca de Kaoru para que nada malo le pasase.  
  
Misao: ¿Vas a salir o tendré que esperar otro año a que aparezcas?  
  
Voz: No es necesario esperar tanto, preciosa, no te hare esperar mas.  
  
Dicho esto, salio de las sombras, mostrando a un tipo grande de aspecto serio y algo tosco, sin embargo, se veia que es un samurai, ya que portaba una Katana, ademas, no venia solo, detrás de el habian alrededor de 12 hombres que se acercaban peligrosamente al grupo reunido en el Dojo.  
  
Misao: No tenias necesidad de traer a tus guardaespaldas, ya que no duraras mucho para disfrutarlos.  
  
Hombre de la voz: No creas que podras contra mi, recuerda que la ultima vez yo te hubiese vencido a no ser por este joven (dijo esto señalando a Soujiro), a estos hombre los traje para que los entretuvieran mientras yo acabo contigo, no quiero interferencias.  
  
Misao: No las tendras, te lo aseguro, me basto yo sola para acabar contigo.  
  
Diciendo esto se preparó en posición de defensa, esa fue la señal del hombre para atacarla, al mismo tiempo, el resto de los hombres atacaron al mismo tiempo, Soujiro queria ir a ayudar a Misao, de igual forma pensaba Aoshi, sin embargo varios hombres se interpusieron entre ellos, Kenshin, Yahiko, Sanosuke y los Oni tenian ya bastante problemas con los atacantes, quienes eran una especie de ninjas, sin embargo, ahora debemos volver con Misao, quien estaba desenvolviendose de forma notable, sus movimientos eran rapidos y agiles, casi igualaba en velocidad a Soujiro, contraatacando al hombre de forma casi invisible, este solo podia ver como se llenaban de golpes su cuerpo, y al final solo cayo al piso, exhausto, Misao habia llegado a un momento de su vida en que contaba, no solo con la habilidad, sino tambien con la experiencia de haber estado en batallas en varias ocasiones. Cuando el hombre ya estaba en el suelo derrotado (ya el resto estaba terminando con los demas atacantes), Misao se concentró en averiguar quien era el hombre y el porque del ataque.  
  
Misao: Dime quien eres y porque me estas atacando.  
  
Hombre: De nada te serviria, si te lo digo estaras mas tranquila pensando que todo termino, pero no es asi, aun hay gente que quiere tu cabeza y no descansaran hasta conseguirlo, viviras con la desesperación de sentirte perseguida, ni siquiera tu familia y amigos estaran en paz.  
  
Otra voz: Yo no pienso eso  
  
Kenshin: Saito..-  
  
Saito: Ya investigamos, ese hombre esta siendo buscado por atacar en varias ocasiones a la policía en Kyoto y es responsable por ataques en los puertos de varias ciudades, ¿no es así, Yamato Takao?  
  
Takao: Mal rayo me parta.  
  
Misao: Pero, ¿Por qué el ataque a mi?  
  
Saito: Por envidia, Takao queria el control de los Oni, aunque solo fuese un espadachín, y solo lo conseguiría quitando del medio a la última Okashira, ósea a ti, comadreja.  
  
Misao: Ya entiendo, sin embargo eso no lo salvara de rendir cuentas a la justicia.  
  
Saito: Y de esa parte me encargo yo, buenos para nada, encarguense de estos tipo, Cho, encargate de Takao, y vamos a la comisaria, hay mucho por hacer.  
  
De repente, una cantidad de policias salieron de las sombras y recogiendo a los hombres del suelo, los llevaron fuera del Dojo Kamiya. Mientras tanto, Aoshi se acerca a Misao, la toma por el brazo y la conduce lejos, realmente necesitaban hablar.  
  
Aoshi: (Ya lejos) Misao, ¿Qué paso?¿por que te fuiste sin decir nada?¿por que no hablaste conmigo? Nos tuviste muy preocupados  
  
Misao: Lo siento, realmente no queria ponerlos en peligro, ustedes son muy importantes para mi, pero debia crecer y convertirme en una buena Okashira para poder dirigirlos con propiedad, no queria seguir siendo una niña a quien todos protegieran, queria valerme por mi misma.  
  
Aoshi: Entiendo ese punto, sin embargo.-  
  
Misao: Aoshi, yo queria hablar con usted desde hace tiempo, no queria hacerlo por carta, asi que es mejor en persona, deseaba agradecerle el quererme tanto, ha creado en mi un sentimiento de cariño sincero por usted, me ha hecho sentir que realmente tengo una familia y un maravilloso hermano, gracias por tratarme con ese amor sincero, tenga por seguro que ese cariño sincero es correspondido.  
  
Aoshi: Misao, yo, no se que decir, yo.-  
  
Misao no dejo que respondiera, solo le dio un gran abrazo y un dulce beso en la mejilla, luego se alejo hacia Soujiro y su "abuela" que la esperaban para seguir con su noche especial, junto a sus amigos, Misao sabia que no habia vuelta atrás a la hoja de su vida y que ahora en adelante, debia luchar con todas sus fuerzas para se reconocida como la Okashira de los Oniwabanshuu, ganandose el respeto de su gente, su familia. Aoshi sintio que el sentimiento que habia guardado tanto tiempo quedo encerrado en su corazón sin poder salir, solo por tardarse tanto, por haber llegado primero y no haberlo notado, triste, salio del Dojo sin que se dieran cuenta, a excepción de una persona, Seta Soujiro, quien solo sabia, que al fin habia encontrado a la Funda de su Espada: Misao Makimashi, y que no la dejaria ir, el habia aprendido de los errores de los demas y no iba a perder lo mas importante para, su Okashira.  
  
F I N ------------- -------------------.........----------------------------  
  
  
  
Comentarios, críticas, dejen sus reviews, o al correo smcg_2@yahoo.com.mx 


	8. Prologo despues del final

¿LA FUNDA DE MI ESPADA? MISAO!!! El Prologo Final  
  
  
  
Bien, creo que comenzaré diciendo que este prologo no lo tenia en mente cuando termine de escribir esta historia, mi idea original era terminarla y ya, pero como he recibido muchos correos y reviews sobre el que la historia quedo muy inconclusa y en el aire, he tomado la decisión de hacer este prologo, que espero que no sea muy largo, y que responderá muchas de las interrogantes de esta historia. Sin embargo, para que entienda la situación de los personajes, este prologo se relaciona con otro fic que hice el cual se llama ¿Y ahora que?, el cual deberán leer para tener una idea mas clara de lo que pasa aquí. Cualquier pregunta, pueden escribir reviews o a mi correo personal smcg_2@yahoo.com.mx. Ahora si, espero que les guste.  
  
Como ya saben, debo de decir que ninguno de los personajes de Samurai X me pertenece (aunque no estaría mal que las cosas fueran diferentes ¿se imaginan?...), esta historia fue hecha con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro (Aunque si desean contribuir de alguna forma, no es obligación, solo una sugerencia, puedo dejarles mi correo, de veras!!!!..)  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------........-------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Por:  
  
Smcg2  
  
El prologo de un final anunciado.  
  
  
  
En una pequeña casa, en medio de un bosque, cerca de Tokio, en una de las capitales mas activas del Japón, se encontraba una viejita, tranquila, su rostro mostraba las señales de una gran experiencia, se encontraba sentada y, a su alrededor, un grupo de tres niños, quienes escuchaban absortos todo lo que les decía la "abuela" como cariñosamente le llamaban:  
  
Niño 1: ¿y que paso después?  
  
Abuela: como les dije, la joven Misao no había rasgado su vestido y casi no se había ensuciado, así que pudieron continuar la fiesta.  
  
Niña: Pero, ¿sin el señor Aoshi?  
  
Abuela: Bueno, no, Aoshi-sama no se sentía muy bien para estar allí en la fiesta, en realidad necesitaba mucho tiempo para pensar.  
  
Niño 2: Para pensar en alguien, más bien ¿no?  
  
Abuela: (Poniéndose mas roja que un tomate) pues, bueno, yo..  
  
Niña: (Levantando la voz y molesta) ¡Ya! dejen de molestar, inmaduros, dejen que la Abuela termine la historia.  
  
Niños 1 y 2: (Cabizbajos) ¡Sumimasen Abuela!  
  
Abuela: (Con cara de ternura) no hay cuidado niños, bueno, ahora a continuar, ¿Dónde me quede?  
  
Niña: (Con cara de ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!) Con Aoshi-sama.  
  
Abuela: Bien, como les decía, Aoshi-sama necesitaba tiempo para pensar, en realidad Misao había puesto en claro un punto en el que él estaba confundido, no podía creer que Misao lo considerase como un hermano, que lo tratara como parte de la familia, bueno, al final, eso era lo que quería desde que comenzó a cuidarla ¿no era así? O tal vez quería formar con ella su propia familia, pensó que tal vez cuando regresara la reñiría como una niña, pero nada en el mundo lo preparo para conseguirse con la visión que vio en la puerta del Dojo, una Misao hecha mujer, elegante, seductora, hermosísima, una visión para cualquier hombre, hasta pudo jurar que Himura tuvo que esforzarse para cerrar la boca al poco rato de verla, para que Kaoru no pudiera notarlo, en realidad, lo mas impresionante fue verla luchar, tan segura de si misma, sin caer en la desesperación propios de la juventud, enfrentando sus miedos y reaccionando con una velocidad increíble, estaba tan emocionado al verla así que varios de los enemigos pudieron herirlo levemente por falta de concentración, quería ayudar a Misao al verla en peligro, pero cuando se desocupo observo que ella ya no necesitaba ayuda, había logrado defenderse con una elegancia propia de una líder, y eso era en lo que se había convertido Misao, en la Okashira de los Oniwabanshuu.  
  
Niño 2: ¡¡¡¡Guauuuuuuu!!!!, hubiese sido increíble el haberla visto con nuestros ojos.  
  
Niña: Si, una mujer tan elegante y tan fuerte y valiente, ¡yo quiero ser como ella!  
  
Niño 1: Si, hubiese sido increíble verla en acción, pero, ¿Qué paso con Seta Soujiro?  
  
Abuela: ¡Ah, si! Seta Soujiro, un joven realmente intrigante, al verlo, no sabias realmente en que estaba pensando, ni siquiera Kenshin Himura podía leer detrás de esa sonrisa fija, sin emociones. Sin embargo, si había una persona que podía traspasar esa barrera: Misao Makimashi. El día de la fiesta, luego que Aoshi se fue de la fiesta, Soujiro pensó que ya había conseguido a la funda de su espada, ya que desde que fue roto su mundo por Kenshin Himura, Soujiro había estado buscando una respuesta para sobreponerse de esa perdida y lograr rescatar su mundo, o en todo caso, el poder crear uno nuevo. Cuando se encontró una mañana, en una de esas caminatas de vagabundo cerca de Kyoto, con la joven Misao, quedó intrigado por ella, no sabia la razón, pero algo en su interior lo llevo a querer averiguar mas sobre esa chica de larga trenza negra y esos ojos encantadores que era una ninja, jamás se hubiese imaginado vigilando a una ninja, pero era un trabajo agradable que hacia cada vez que se encontraba cerca de Kyoto, siempre, en su camino, se desviaba para pasar cerca de esa ciudad y en mas de una ocasión se encontraron, claro, cuando ella supo cual era su relación con Himura Kenshin y el problema con Shishio, en un arrebato lo golpeo, para romper cualquier relación que tuviera con el. Pero, Soujiro no se dio por vencido y, luego de eso, el solo la veía en las sombras, no volvió a acercarse a ella hasta ese día , en que sintió que no querría perderla, no físicamente, al verla golpeada en el piso, solo le vino una cosa a la mente, ayudarla, salvarla, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que al conocer a esa chica, algo había cambiado en su interior, sin embargo, aun necesitaría casi un año de convivir (en el buen sentido) con ella y ser su maestro improvisado, para descubrir lo que realmente sentía por ella.  
  
Los tres niños juntos: ¡¿Y que era?!  
  
Abuela: (Con cara de picara) eso tendrán que averiguarlo en otra ocasión, por ahora, aun queda averiguar que paso con Misao, ¿no creen?  
  
Niño 1: (Muy bajito) Vieja comadreja tramposa.  
  
Abuela: (Quien lo escucho todo y muy claro, además, se pone toda grandota con la cara roja y saliéndole chispas de los ojos) ¿COMO DIJISTE????  
  
Niña: (Quien estaba delante de dos niños MUY asustados) Tranquila, Abuela, lo que el quiso decir es que usted es una mujer muy astuta, que desea dejarnos con la interrogante para que volvamos a escuchar sus narraciones tan atrayentes.  
  
Abuela: (Sonrojada con el elogio) ¡Ah bueno!, si, creo que esa es la verdad, así que, continuemos.  
  
Niños: (Con cara de interrogante) Oye ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?  
  
Niña: (Con aires de superioridad) Pues, con mi mami.  
  
Niños: (Muy asombrados) ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Abuela: (Continuando) Misao ya estaba de vuelta a la fiesta, no podía creer que después de un año podría volver a ver a su familia, todos estaban impactados por la nueva Misao, la que volvió como el Ave Fénix, de las cenizas y con más fuerzas que antes, convertida en toda una mujer, y muy hermosa por cierto, todos estaban tan contentos, en uno de esos momentos, después de la comida, Misao salio un instante afuera del Dojo, sin sorprenderse, sintió como alguien se le acercaba por la espalda y como se colocaba a su lado, al ver a Soujiro, no pudo evitar que los recuerdos le vinieran a la mente, como lo conoció, y como desde aquel día, ese joven de hermosos ojos azules pudo capturar su atención, como se intrigó por esa sonrisa enigmática y, como, después de tanto esfuerzo, logro que su mirada se profundizara en ese mar azul profundo para entender que ese joven guardaba un secreto que lo atormentaba, sin embargo, al saber la verdad sobre su pasado, Misao solo reaccionó de la forma en que conocía, se sentía decepcionada, ya que fueron los "amigos" de ese joven los que habían tratado de asesinar a su familia, no quiso escuchar mas y, después de de golpearlo con frustración, salio corriendo de allí, lo que no supo hasta mucho después, fue el que Soujiro aun seguía viéndola, a escondidas, claro, ella como buena ninja sabia que la observaban en varias ocasiones, al principio se asustó y trató de estar a la defensiva, sin embargo, luego de un tiempo reconoció esa presencia y, en realidad, ella necesitaba saber que estaba cerca, era una necesidad que ni ella misma entendía, no lo sabia, pero poco a poco la necesidad de su presencia daba paso a un sentimiento mucho mayor, de respeto hacia ese joven que tenia mucha paciencia, cariño por sentirlo cerca, preocupación cuando no lo sentía, cuando estaba ausente, Ella QUERIA tenerlo cerca, pero, ¿en verdad quería eso?, no lo supo en realidad hasta que él la cuido después del ataque, como lo hizo con tanta preocupación y, como, desde que lo conoció, vio por primera vez una sonrisa sincera, una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad, una que no ocultaba sus sentimientos, sino que los dejaba entrever a cualquiera que lo viera, fue entonces que supo que lo que sentía por ese hombre era...-  
  
Niños: ¿QUE ERA?¿QUE ERA?  
  
Abuela: Bueno, pues era.....-  
  
En ese momento se escucha un ruido desde la cocina, era un ruido como de platos que se rompen cuando se caen, por la magnitud del ruido parecía que habían quebrado toda una vajilla. La Abuela se levanto muy molesta de la silla y salió hacia la cocina, donde se encontró a un hombre pelirrojo, muy lindo por cierto, tratando de recoger los pedazos de platos rotos.  
  
Abuela: ¡KENSHIN NO BAKA! Que paso aquí.  
  
Kenshin: (MUY asustado) Sumimasen, sub-conciente-dono, pero es que yo no se que paso, yo solo...  
  
Abuela/sub-conciente: (Mas calmada al ver a Kenshin como un manojo de nervios) ya, ya, Kenshin, tranquilo, todo estará bien, mañana saldré a comprar mas platos, pero deberías dejar de romperlos, ya que sabes que no te dejare salir de esta casa si a la esquina, mucho menos a comprar platos.  
  
Kenshin: Snif, snif, lo se, pero en verdad ¡QUIERO SALIR DE AQUÍ!¡QUIERO VOLVER CON KAORU!!!!!!! BUAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Abuela/sub-conciente: Ni siquiera lo intentes, ahora debo volver con los niños, termina de recoger todo esto y (dice lo que sigue con orejitas de zorro y una sonrisa que daría miedo al solo verla) luego nos veremos arriba en la habitación, pillin.  
  
Kenshin: (MUY asustado) ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
La pobre viejecita vuelve otra vez a la sala donde la esperan tres pequeños niños muy intrigados con lo que ha pasado, pero, como quieren terminar de escuchar la historia, no preguntan nada y vuelven otra vez a sus lugares. Nosotros, terminamos aquí esta historia, por que ya estoy cansada y Kenshin me esta esperando en la recamara (si esta amarrado ¿y que? ¿Algún problema con eso?) ¿Qué por que yo, el sub-conciente esta tan viejita y acabada? ¿Qué como es que yo tengo a Kenshin y no Kaoru? ¿Qué que paso con mi condena? Bueno, eso es parte de otra historia y como no tengo tiempo, la contare en otro momento (claro, solo si me lo piden) Chao  
  
(Se observa como la Abuela sube con dificultad las escaleras mientras en el fondo se escuchan gritos de desesperación tales como ¡nooo, otra vez noooooo! y ¡por favor, matenme!, ella solo sonríe y camina mas aprisa hasta llegar a la habitación y al cerrar la puerta, todo se obscurece, dicen que en el espacio no se escuchan los gritos, considerando que estamos en el espacio anime.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
F I N ------------- -------------------.........----------------------------  
  
  
  
Comentarios, críticas, dejen sus reviews, o al correo smcg_2@yahoo.com.mx 


End file.
